


Lost Love

by Chameleononplaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: After the bombs have gone off on Lian Yu, Oliver searches for his team and finds them in the A.R.G.U.S. bunker, only to find out there has been some casualties. One of them being Felicity's memory of him. Now, he must deal with the results.Written for the Olicity Hiatus-Fic-A-Thon for the Prompt Out of Place.





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. They belong to DC Comics and Arrow. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, missmeagan666! She is the greatest with helping out, even on short notice.
> 
> FYI: Curtis has died in this fic. If you have a problem with that, please refrain from reading. Thank you.

**Lost Love**

            “Who are you?”

            Oliver stared down at Felicity, shock evident on his face at her words. _How could she not know him?_ “Felicity?”

            The woman he loved backed up, pressing herself to the wall as if he had every intention of hurting her. Her blue eyes blinked up at him through her broken glasses. “How do you know my name?”

            Her voice trembled as she spoke. It hurt Oliver straight down to his tattered soul. He glanced around at his teammates. Most of them avoided his eyes. The only one who did was Digg and he shook his head. Oliver’s heart plummeted.

            Felicity reached out wildly and managed to get her hands on Dinah’s staff. She pulled it from the ground and held it out in defense. _Against him_. “He’s here to kill us.”

            “I’m not,” Oliver tried to reassure her as he held out an arm to hold her back. Placing both hands up defensively, Oliver backed off from her shaking his head. “I’m not. I would never hurt you.”

            “Felicity, it’s okay.” Diggle walked over to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He’s a friendly.”

            “Then why is he dressed like that?” Felicity’s staff bobbed up and down pointing to Oliver’s Green Arrow gear.

            “Blondie, it’s Oliver,” Rene told her as he approached from the other side of the A.R.G.U.S. prison where the group had apparently hidden during the blasts.

            Felicity shook her head adamantly. “Oliver died.” Her voice caught her lip. They were trembling and Oliver could see pain all over her features. “He’s dead. We lost him.”

            “No, sweetie,” Quentin said from by her side. He had already been close to her when Oliver entered. “We lost Curtis, not Oliver. We only lost communication with him.”

            “Curtis.” Felicity’s eyes clouded in even more pain. Her head tilted in thought before it began to bob in agreement. “We were too close to the explosion. He protected me. Just like he promised.”

            “That’s right, Blondie. We lost Curtis. Not Oliver. Okay?” Rene stared down at her taking Oliver’s spot in front of her. “Do you understand what we are telling you?”

            “No.” Her answer was fast and sure. “Oliver’s gone. He would have saved us. Me. He promised we would talk when we got home. He said he was coming back.”

            Oliver felt every word like a blow to his body. Not one scar caused him as much pain in the making of it as her words did right then. It burned his heart because there was an edge of truth laying there exposed by what she revealed. He should’ve been there. Oliver saved his son at a loss. One of them being Felicity.

            Laughter broke through Oliver’s self-recriminations. His eyes traveled through the dark to the corner where the sounds came from. There stood a bound Laurel Lance a collar around her neck to prevent her from using her cry and Slade Wilson. The giggles had been too feminine to have come from the latter.

            “She’s gone, Ollie,” Laurel told him through her laughter. “We won.”

            Dinah walked over to the woman and slugged her hard, knocking Laurel to the ground unconscious at Slade’s feet. “No one asked you.”

            When Oliver tore his eyes from the form of the woman who was the exact replica of a woman he used to pine for on this very island, they fell back on Felicity. She was wrapped in Diggle’s arms. The staff now in the hands of Rene. Oliver appreciated everyone had been there for her in her troubled state, but they had other issues. “We need to get out of here. Where’s Samantha?”

            “With Nyssa,” John told him from over Felicity’s head. “She was hurt in the blast. Her leg is broken.”

            She wasn’t the only one, if Felicity’s mental state was anything to go by. Oliver nodded, he’d carry Samantha if he had to. William was still waiting on the boat and desperate for word of his mom. It had taken a lot of coaxing on Oliver’s part to get the kid to remain on board while Oliver searched what was left of the island. William was worried that Chase’s words held true that his mother was gone. Oliver couldn’t blame him. He had his own sinking feeling seeing the bombs explode, not knowing if Felicity and the others were safe.

            She was. Only there were losses. Curtis being an important one. Then there was Evelyn and Talia. More bodies to bury on this lonely, graveyard of an island.

            “Let’s go,” Oliver told them all. “William is waiting on the boat.”

            “Chase?” Rene asked as he grabbed his gear and tossed Dinah the staff she had taken off a member of Talia’s trained assassins.

            “Gone. I’ll tell all of you later. I don’t know if there are more bombs and I don’t want to take any chances.” _Any more chances_.

            Everyone seemed in agreement and quickly packed up what they had. Slade picked up the unconscious Black Siren and tossed her over his shoulder. Oliver had to find Nyssa and Samantha.

            It didn’t take him long. The second Samantha saw him, she tried to rise only to fall back in pain. “Where’s William? Where’s my son, Oliver?”

            “He’s fine,” Oliver told her. He walked over and scooped her up easily enough into his arms with a nod toward Nyssa. “He’s waiting on the boat.”

            “Thank God.” Samantha collapsed against his chest in relief. Oliver knew how she felt. His son survived a meeting with a violent psychopath. Almost everyone was alive. Felicity was safe. _To an extent_.

            Thea came over to Oliver’s side as they exited the top of the secure prison that had kept them safe. “I’m sorry, Ollie.”

            Oliver glanced over at her confused. “What for?”

            “Felicity. I should’ve gotten her to listen. Everyone ran when the explosives went off.” Thea pressed to his side for a brief moment, while Oliver rearranged Samantha more comfortably in his arms. “I believed Curtis when he said they almost had the bombs shut down.”

            Samantha rubbed Oliver’s chest, drawing his attention down. “I never should have doubted Felicity was someone strong enough to keep our secret. Maybe if I had, you and her…”  

           Oliver’s attention shifted to the blonde ahead of him. John still held an arm wrapped around her and she seemed to lean into him for support. Quentin Lance held her hand, stroking the back of it.

            Everyone was there for her, but him. Maybe it was for the best if she forgot him. If her life resumed its normal pace, he wouldn’t fit in it. Honestly, he never did. He made her fit into his. Not that she complained. Felicity had taken to his cause over time. The same amount of time it had taken for him to completely fall in love with her. For her to become indispensable in his life. _What was he going to do without her?_

            A tear rolled down Oliver’s cheek. A small hand brushed it away. The wrong hand. The woman who had been there for him, supported him, believed in him, stood by his side when his life tumbled down to its darkest points, no longer thought he was alive.

            The Felicity who could build him up with just a few words was gone. Or maybe he was the one who was supposed to be gone. Left alone to watch her move on with her life. A life without him.

            It had happened before. With Ray. With Billy. When Oliver accepted the title as Heir to the Demon. But now was different. Now he wanted to fight for her. To kiss her. To feel her heart beating against his chest to confirm in his shattered mind that she really was alive.

            “She’ll get better,” Samantha told him softly.

            “How can you be so sure?” Oliver asked her as they reached the boat.

            He never received her answer because their son ran over with an excited squeal. He threw himself at the two of them, his arms encasing them both in the biggest hug the child could give. While he appreciated the closeness, Oliver was much more attuned to something else. Someone else.

            “Who’s that?” Felicity asked the group that surrounded her, as if creating a protective circle around her against him.

            “Oliver’s son, William,” John explained patiently.

            Felicity shook her head, violently. Her lips puckered into a frown. “No. Billy’s dead. The Green Arrow killed him.”

            “Not Billy. William,” Quentin tried to make clearer for her. Only she seemed even more confused. She rubbed her brow. Her face strained as if in pain. Oliver had no doubt her head hurt as she tried to process all the information thrown at her.

            It was hard to determine what she did and didn’t know. She seemed conscious of the fact of who the group was. Except for William and Oliver. It could be that Samantha was right and her memories would return, but there was Oliver’s gut feeling that told him there was a long road ahead of him if he decided to fight for the woman he loved. And, damn it, he wanted to go over there and shake her until her teeth chattered and she looked back up at him with the same love he carried for her.

            “Go to her,” Samantha urged. “I’ll be fine. Just put me over here with William.”

            Thea nodded, still beside them. “I’ll stay with them. Go. Say something to her. Maybe now that we are on the boat she’ll realize you haven’t left.”

            Oliver could only hope. He set Samantha down before ruffling his son’s hair. Then he took the longest ten steps of his life. “Felicity?”

            She huddled closer to Digg and blinked over at him. “Yes?”

            “Can we talk?” Oliver sent a beseeching look to his friend and Quentin. Both men nodded and stepped slightly away. There was only so much space on the overcrowded boat.

            Felicity wrapped her arms around herself and eyed him warily. “Don’t hurt me.”  

            “I would never hurt you. I’d rather hurt myself first.”

            Concern laced her delicate features. She ducked her head to the side by her shoulder, blinking up at him through those broken glasses of hers. He’d get her new ones as soon as they got home. If she let him.

            “Do you know me?” he asked her, trying his best to be patient. Which was extremely hard when his heart beat so fast in his chest that he almost felt faint.

            Gently, she shook her head. Another crack formed on Oliver’s heart. The battered organ slowly dying from her refusal to remember him. He held his hands to his chest. “I’m Oliver. Oliver Queen.”

            “Oliver’s dead,” she quickly amended. “He left me. His son….” Felicity seemed lost in whatever thought passed through her overactive brain. “He was in danger. Oliver died trying to rescue him. I heard the gun shot.”

            “Yes. William was in danger. But he’s safe now.” Oliver pointed over at his son. “See. I saved him.”

            Her head rose and she studied him, her eyes roaming over every feature on his face. She was sure to recognize him, but her face remained blank. “You did?”

            Oliver nodded in frustration. _Why was this so hard? What did he have to do to get her to realize he was here in front of her?_ “He’s over there with his mother, Samantha. Safe and sound.”

            Relief seemed to pour over her body. Felicity’s postured relaxed and Oliver thought there was a breakthrough when she gushed, “Thank you.”             Before Oliver could form words, Felicity was in his arms hugging him tight. It was all so familiar, yet still, Oliver wrapped his arms around her cautiously. She didn’t pull out of his touch and he leaned into her warmth as he began to breathe. Finally, he could convince his battle scarred brain she was alive. Her heart was there beating a rapid rhythm against his chest.

            When she pulled back, she smiled up at him. “Thank you for saving his son. I don’t know what I’d do if all of him was gone.”

            The smile turned sad, which mirrored Oliver’s plummeting heart. And edge of pain lashed through him as a tear slipped from her eye. Oliver unconsciously swiped it away. There had always seemed to be an ease between them when it came to comfort. Even when they weren’t a couple. Even before they ever had been.

            Her head tilted to the side. “You’re the Green Arrow.” Her observations seemed to be a revelation for her and Oliver nodded in response. Only her countenance quickly turned dark. “You killed Billy.”          

            “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” _Damn. Why didn’t she just shoot him with one of his own arrows?_ It would have hurt and scarred less. “I wish I could take it back, but I can’t.”

            She nodded at that. Oliver wondered what was going on in that brain of hers. He had never developed the same instinctual knowledge of what she was thinking like she had him. Probably because her thoughts tended to be a lot more developed than his ever were.

            He was more of an action first, thoughts later person. Felicity was his exact opposite. On paper they should’ve never worked. Hell, he still wasn’t sure why they worked, even without the paper.

            Except now they didn’t. Everything that drew her to his side was gone. She had always believed in Oliver Queen and in her mind he was gone. They only person standing in front of her was the monster. The one she convinced him he could fight. The one that he thought he had. The one that ate his insides while he stood in front of her. Laurel was right. Adrian had won.

            Life would indeed be lonely without Felicity in it. Hell, he didn’t even have his son. Oliver was sure that Samantha would go into even deeper hiding after all of this.

            Oliver excused himself and made his way over to where Nyssa stood driving the boat away from the battered shores of Lian Yu. She was there with her eyes trained straight ahead, focused on something playing in her mind rather than the ocean in front of them. The loss of her last remaining family member probably weighed heavy on her shoulders. The burden of all her family’s obligations laying heavy upon her alone.

            “Nyssa.”

            “Husband.”

            Oliver’s lips tilted up. Her title for him no longer grated. It was actually to the point where it came off as more of an insult. Oliver stood there staring with her, remembering the last time he had floated along these waters. The silence between them easy as they each were lost in whatever thoughts they had.

            “How’s Felicity?” Nyssa asked finally speaking up.

            “She still doesn’t remember me.”

            Nyssa acknowledged his statement with barely a nod. “Give her time. She hit her head pretty hard.”

            Oliver crossed his arms and leaned against the console. “Do you know what happened out there?”

            Nyssa’s head once more moved in acknowledgement before she faced him. “Thea and I saw it.” Nyssa turned once more to the sea. “When Curtis and Felicity realized the bombs were going off they told us to run. They stayed there trying to finish disarming the nearby bombs. Thea tried to pull Felicity away and I hesitated debating whether to help. But we did run. We weren’t far when the first one went off.”

            A cloud formed over her face as the memory of the moment swept over her. “Curtis grabbed Felicity and pulled her against a tree protecting her with his body.” Nyssa shot him a complex look. “Your name echoed through the wind as Felicity screamed. Thea and I were knocked back. It was then that Thea noticed Samantha hadn’t gotten far either. She had been thrown into a tree by the blast. We thought her dead. Her body was limp and unresponsive.”

            Nyssa’s eyes rose to meet his again. “Felicity and Curtis somehow made it through that blast despite the closeness of it. Until the second one threw shrapnel in the air.” Nyssa turned and clenched the wheel of the boat tighter. “Thea dragged Samantha to safety. I ran for Felicity and Curtis. By the time I reached them it was over.”

            “What was over?” Oliver reached out for her desperate enough to shake her for the answer, but at the last second he dropped his arms to his sides. Nyssa would tell him. Of that he had no doubt, but patience wasn’t his strong suit, especially when it came to Felicity and her safety.

            “A large piece of metal was headed for Felicity. I remember screaming. I can still feel how rough my voice was as I tried to warn them.” Nyssa shook her head. “Curtis flung Felicity to the side and the pieced landed deep in his chest. He bled out in my arms.” Nyssa held up her hands as if searching for the blood. “I’ve killed many men. None have died in my arms.”

            Her hands returned to the wheel. “I thought Felicity was dead. There was so much blood. Her body littered with cuts. Her blonde hair ran red with her blood.”

            Oliver cringed. His eyes turning to the back of the boat where Felicity sat next to Quentin. She could’ve died. Curtis saved her and Oliver couldn’t be more grateful to the man. Swallowing hard, Oliver realized he’d have to tell Paul, Curtis’s husband. That was one conversation he didn’t look forward to.

            Nyssa’s hand landed on Oliver’s arm, drawing his attention back to her and away from his dark thoughts. “Give her time.”

            Everyone kept telling him that. He had no choice.

            “I carried her to the bunker,” Nyssa continued. “That’s where I discovered everyone had hidden there away from the rest of the blasts. Samantha was conscious when I arrived. Felicity was not. She didn’t come to for another four hours. At first she didn’t recognize anyone. Your friend, John, was the first.”

            A plane sounded from nearby, cutting their attention away from their conversation to where it could be coming from. Oliver raised a hand to his forehead to cut out the glare. A small logo became evident as the grey metal plane circled above. _A.R.G.U.S_. Lyla was here searching for Digg.

            John Diggle appeared at Oliver’s side. He nodded up and Oliver acknowledged that he was already aware. Diggle laid a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “We’re finally going home, man.”

            “Not all of us.”

            “Felicity’s here because of him. You asked Curtis to look out for her and he did.”

            “I know.” Curtis had done exactly as Oliver asked. More than anyone else, outside of him, or Digg, might. Every time Oliver would see Felicity, he would be reminded of Curtis’s bravery. She was able to come back to him because Curtis hadn’t hesitated. What hurt Oliver the most was that it hadn’t been him. He had placed her life in someone else’s hands and they suffered because he hadn’t been there.

            Oliver would never let himself live down the fact that he listened to John and Felicity when they said that they could handle themselves. Because Curtis had been the expense of that decision.

            “Curtis wouldn’t want this, man,” Digg told him. “He saved her because he knew what she meant to you. What she meant to him.”

            “Doesn’t change the fact that he’s gone. Because of me.”

            “He was here because of Chase. And because he believed what we were doing was the right thing. Don’t let that part fade from memory. This was a big part of him.” Diggle nodded toward the plane that circled overhead. “He gave up everything, _everything_ , to be a vigilante. Including the man he loved. We can’t claim the same.”

            Oliver’s eyes landed on Felicity. “I’ve already lost so much. I can’t lose her, too.”

            “You haven’t.”

            “How can you say that?” Oliver shot at him. He threw his hand out to indicate every person on the boat. “She knows everyone. Save me. I’m just the man who killed Billy. A man she cared for. Maybe even loved.”

            “She didn’t love him,” Diggle told him with a shake of his head. “Felicity may blame you for his death, but she mourns yours. The last two days while you searched for us, she cried. Deep, aching sobs. Every one of them for you.”

            Oliver noticed Nyssa nodding in agreement out of the corner of his eye. His chest expanded at the thought that Felicity still cared that much for him. He wanted to run to her. To hug her close and keep telling her he was safe. That she was safe. Oliver wanted her memory to return. He wanted to feel her arms wrap around him. If she wanted to cry, he wanted her tears on his chest. Everyone else here seemed to have that right, but not him. The man who would rip out his own heart and lay it at her feet if only she asked it of him.

            “How much time?” Oliver choked out.

            “As much as it takes,” Digg told him.

            Oliver nodded. It was the hardest thing he ever agreed to.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity wandered around the abandoned offices of Oliver Queen’s mayoral campaign office. Her fingers trailed through the dust that lay upon so many of the surfaces.

            She missed Oliver. He had been gone for so long. It was times like this she could remember him with at least a small smile on her face.

            “Felicity, you’re back.” Jumping, Felicity realized that Dinah Drake had somehow appeared from behind her. “How was Vegas?”

            “Loud. Crowded. Lonely.” Felicity smiled over at Dinah. “I missed everyone. I know you tried to keep in touch, but still I missed all of this. All of you.”

            “Blondie!” Rene skid to a halt near Dinah’s side. “You’re back.”

            Felicity glanced around, almost as if searching for someone. A ghost. “What are all of you doing here? I thought the bunker moved.”

            “It did,” Dinah told her with a soft smile. “It’s just some gear was still around and we came to pick it up.”

            “Oh. Well, I’ll let you get back to it.” Felicity turned to leave but her eyes landed on a familiar face. One she hadn’t seen outside of pictures in so long. “Oliver?”

            His sad face brightened momentarily. “Felicity?”

            She threw herself at him. She didn’t think. She wasn’t sure she could.

            His arms wrapped around her. Hesitant. When she pulled back, his arms quickly dropped to his sides. Oliver looked like he was silently berating himself.

            Felicity touched his full beard. He had never sported so much hair on his face. A face that looked haggard, as if he hadn’t slept well in so long. For a second he leaned into her hand, his eyes closed. He seemed to savor her touch. She knew she was never so happy to touch him again. Felicity honestly wished he’d hold her again.

            Oliver stepped back, opening his haunted eyes. “Are you okay?”

            Felicity nodded. “I missed you.”

            “You can’t miss something you don’t know,” Oliver said with a dark edge of sarcasm.

            Felicity turned to Dinah and Rene. “Can you excuse us?”

            Rene grumbled but followed Dinah’s lead as they headed for the front door. “Why do we always have to miss the good stuff?”

            The second the door was closed behind them, Felicity didn’t hesitate. She picked up an abandoned pencil cup and threw it at Oliver. It hit him square in the chest and he didn’t even flinch. He stared at her with dark, hallow, blue eyes. Dead eyes.

            “Why didn’t you come to see me?”

            “So you could tell me that I killed Billy again? Or what about Curtis? Or lament the fact that I died and couldn’t save you from the fog that littered your brain?” Oliver crossed his arms and a sarcastic smile formed on his face. “Sounds fun. Sorry I missed out.”

            “The fog is gone,” she told him. “Or did you discount the fact that I just called you Oliver?”

            One of his shoulders rose and fell. “A ghost. A lost memory of a man you dredged up.”

            “God! Are you really that dense?”

            “Maybe I am.” Oliver walked past her and entered the office. She followed him and watched him open the panel for the elevator. “Don’t bother coming down. There’s nothing left.”

            “I know. John told me that you moved the base of operations somewhere else.” Felicity reached out and grabbed his arm which he promptly shook off. “Damn it, Oliver. I missed you.”

            The doors opened but he ignored them as he swung around to face her. His face full of rage and torment. “How the hell do you think I felt?”

            “I don’t know, because you won’t talk to me.”

            “Want to know why?” She nodded at his question. “Because I love you. And you were here, but I couldn’t be with you. You looked at me and saw a killer.” Oliver stepped forward, his presence just slightly menacing after so long without him. “You never looked at me that way. Do you want to know what that feels like?” He didn’t wait for her answer. “It feels like shit. It felt like Chase won. Like he finally found a way to kill me slowly. It ate away at me. Every day.”

            “I’m sorry,” she told him with heartfelt regret.

            Oliver only shook his head. “It’s not your fault. It was mine. I made a choice. I went after William and left everyone else behind.”

            Felicity reached out for him. “It was the right choice.”

            “Was it?” His eyes searched hers. “Because William’s gone. Samantha took him away days after his return. And what am I left with? Nothing.”

            “I know,” Felicity told him.

            “Digg.” She could tell Oliver knew exactly where she gained almost all of her information. “I’m glad he kept in touch.”

            “Everyone did. Except you.”

            Oliver let out a snort. “Another thing to hold over my head.”

            Felicity grasped his hands. He tried to pull away but she wouldn’t let him. Sure he was stronger, but he’d have to hurt her to be released and she knew Oliver wouldn’t do that. “I don’t hold anything over your head. You do enough of that on your own.”  

            “I deserve it.”

            “No,” Felicity denied. “You don’t. You make decisions. Ones I’ve learned to live with. Ones you need to.”

            His eyes met hers and Felicity felt the urge to cry at his pain. Her memory loss hurt him more than she could ever repair, but she hoped to try. If he let her.

            “I love you.” Felicity tried to convey just how much in her eyes and with her touch. “I loved you when I thought you were gone. I love you now.”  

           Felicity reached out and grasped his cheek. “You want to talk pain? Fine. In my mind, you were gone forever. I was never getting you back.” Felicity caressed the long bristly hairs that laid under her hand. “There were days when my mom had to scrape me off the floor or drag me out of bed. I didn’t eat. I barely slept. I was a walking ghost of a person. Because the man who meant more to me that any of that was dead.”

            “I didn’t know,” Oliver said by way of apology.

            “I know you didn’t. Because you didn’t come. The doctor said it was for the best,” Felicity told him with a shrug. “John was famous for arguing with him. I swear a few times I feared for the doctor’s life.”

            “Digg never said.”

            “He wouldn’t. He would never pressure you. Or me.”

            Oliver snorted. “Apparently, we have two different views on Digg. Because he sure as hell kicked my ass a few times about not going.”

            Felicity lowered her hand and smiled. “Good. You deserved it.”

            “I did?” A smile of his own emerged through the thick beard.

            “Um-hmm.”  

            Oliver reached out and tugged her by the hand so she was closer to him. There was a questioning look in his eyes. “How is it you remember now?”

            “Roy.” Oliver’s eyes held even more confusion. “He came by. Thea was there. I saw how in love the two of them still were and I remembered you. It broke my heart. I ended up running to my room where Roy followed me. He insisted you were here. Alive. That I just needed to come and find you. Honestly, I didn’t believe him, but I came anyway.”

            “So, that made you remember?”

            “No.”

            “What did?” His eyes filled with confusion. She could see him trying to process how she could have remembered if it wasn’t before she arrived.

            Felicity tilted her head toward the outer office. “When I saw you standing there in front of me. It flooded me with memories. Everything. Curtis’s death. Lian Yu. Chase. All of it.”

            “You came here --”

            “Not knowing you were actually alive,” she finished for him. “I tried to believe in you, like I had always believed in you. I came here on the hope that it was true.”

            Oliver swept her up in his arms and spun her around. “I missed you. God, I love you so much.”

            Felicity leaned down and kissed his lips. The long beard burned her skin as their tongues tangled and teeth clashed together. She held tight to his head as he braced her back on the wall. She missed this. Felicity didn’t realize how much until now.

            It was with tears in her eyes that she stared down at him. Memorizing him. As he smiled up at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. She traced a finger across the bushy hair across his face. “You do realize this is going to go, right?”

            “Whatever you want,” he told her with the largest grin on his face.

            Felicity kissed him again just happy to have him back. An opportunity she thought she’d never get. Fate could be fickle but somehow their love fought through it. Felicity couldn’t ask for any more than that.

           

           

                       


End file.
